


to stay the way it's been

by likecharity



Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friendship, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is the point of no return, really, he realises. The point where he can no longer blame everything on champagne.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	to stay the way it's been

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, man. This is literally saved on my computer as _'what'_.

It's the world premiere of _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ when Ben finds out. More specifically, it's the after party, and he feels like he's had about thirty glasses of champagne as he ambles drunkenly over to a corner and wonders where the hell everybody is. Earlier in the evening, he spent a while catching up with Will and Anna, but now both of them have vanished. He can't see Skandar anywhere either, and about half an hour ago he spotted Georgie tottering off somewhere in her new high heels. Ben frowns, taking a thoughtful sip of a glass of champagne he's not even sure is his. The night is young, and he can't imagine why everyone would be hurrying off to bed so early.

He can see Will P. on the other side of the room, and he considers going over for a chat, but it looks like there's a girl involved and possibly some incredibly awkward flirting going on, so he doesn't want to intervene. Michael and Andrew seem to be trading Director Stories, and those are easier to interrupt, so he wanders over and taps them both on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Skandar?" he asks, picking the first name of the four that comes to mind.

"He said he was going to the toilet," Michael replies. "That was a while ago though."

Ben sighs. He goes back to his corner, sitting down and finishing the glass of champagne. It fizzes in his mouth and he slumps against the wall, checking his watch. He feels like a right loner. He thought this would have been a good chance for everybody to be together again, but apparently, they all want to be together somewhere without him. He drinks another glass of champagne, and feels like a loner for about another five minutes before he decides to go and investigate.

***

  
There's nothing, _really_ , that could prepare Ben for the sight that meets his eyes when Will answers his hotel room door. The numerous glasses of champagne do help, though, at least with the shock, as the image swims in front of him and he tries to focus on it and get it to make sense. But it doesn't. Will is only in his boxers and an unbuttoned shirt, giggly and drunk and clutching the door handle, and Georgie is between Anna and Skandar in bed. The three of them are in varying stages of undress, and only half under the covers, and Ben grasps wildly at several implausible explanations -- strip poker, some kind of elaborate prank, spontaneous body-painting...the possibility that someone slipped something into his drink and he's actually hallucinating all of this.

"I told you not to answer the door," Anna says to Will, running her hand through her long dark hair. "Look at his face."

Ben blinks at them. He's not entirely sure what his face looks like, but he's pretty sure his mouth is wide open in a cartoon-like display of utter, gaping shock.

Skandar snorts. "Ben, you look like a fish." He scratches idly at a freckle on his chest.

Ben doesn't care. He can't seem to shut his mouth. His gaze travels across the room and he notes the bottle of champagne on the nightstand (presumably nicked from downstairs), the clothes strewn across the floor (including Anna's blue silk dress, crumpled in a heap beside the bed), one each of Georgie's silver heels on either side of the room. Nobody says anything for a moment. The moment seems to last an hour. Ben tries not to stare, but he keeps fixating on that freckle on Skandar's chest, and the black lace of Anna's bra, and Will's strong tanned arms, and the way Georgie's dress is pulled up and skimming her thighs.

"What," he manages finally, his voice coming out sort of croaky and stupid, "are you doing?"

Anna's lips curl into a smile, and Will laughs again. Skandar seems disinterested, taking a swig from the champagne bottle.

"Catching up," Will grins. "It's been a while since we've been able to spend quality time as a -- foursome."

He pads back across the room and slumps down on the bed, in the space next to Skandar which he was obviously previously occupying. He slings an arm around Skandar's shoulder.

"Do you want to maybe shut the door?" Skandar says.

Ben can't think of a single thing to say. He continues to gape, seeing as it's working so well for him so far. Somehow he manages to remember the muscle movements that are required for him to turn around and shut the door behind him. And then Georgie speaks.

"Oh, _don't,_ " she whines, elbowing Anna and Skandar, and glaring across the bed at Will. She's clearly taking pity on Ben, but he's not sure if that's a good thing or not in this situation. "This is mean."

"I know, but it's so amusing," Skandar smirks.

"But I was really freaked out when I found out, and you didn't do this to me," Georgie continues, pouting, and Will nods as if to say _that's true_ , and that's about when Ben's brain explodes.

"Like I said, you...probably shouldn't have answered the door," Anna says pointedly, giving Will one of her _I-told-you-so_ looks. She shrugs and takes the champagne bottle from Skandar. "Drink, Ben? You look like you need it."

"I think I'm...drunk," Ben croaks, "already. But...thanks."

"Oh, you are? Oh, that's useful," says Anna, pausing to take a pull at the bottle herself. "I guess that's why you haven't run screaming from the room yet."

"I guess so," Ben hears himself say.

"Would you stop acting so casual?" Georgie sighs. "Ignore them, Ben, I know this is weird."

Ben's glad that somebody does. But unfortunately that somebody is currently in bed with three other people and she's only just turned sixteen, and he's not sure Georgina Henley _ever_ talks sense, so it's not all that comforting. Also, Anna has just started tracing little patterns on Georgie's thigh with her finger, and it's making Georgie giggle, and Ben thinks that he's about to pass out.

"Ohgod," he blurts out, "I think I need a moment."

Skandar rolls his eyes. "Oh, stop being so dramatic, Bizzle," he says, and somehow the use of the nickname makes Ben relax a little. "Come here and calm down."

Ben blinks and stares a bit more and then eventually manages to get his legs to move. He ends up perched on the end of the bed, his upper body sort of awkwardly twisted so that he's facing them. The four of them lined up like that, half-naked and swigging champagne -- he feels like he's facing some kind of insane, hedonistic interview panel.

"Can you -- explain this?" he asks. "It'd be -- I mean, I think if you don't, then I'm going to -- I don't even--"

He laughs helplessly, and once again tries not to stare at Anna's cleavage or Skandar's unzipped trousers. Or, _dear God,_ the bulge in Will's boxers or the glimpse of Georgie's knickers he can see now that her dress is hitched up even further. He fails miserably at all four, and then blushes, which is horribly embarrassing because he doesn't think he's blushed since he was about twelve.

"We can't, I'm afraid," Will announces, very business-like, and continues to talk to Ben's face even though Ben is definitely staring a little south of Will's own. "It's just one of those things."

It's probably just the champagne, but somehow, _somehow_ , those six words are all the explanation Ben needs. He looks at them for a moment, and then looks at them for a moment longer, and then it all sort of slides into place. It's like he's looking at one of those things that makes your eyes go funny, like he was seeing two people facing each other and now he's seeing a vase.

Or something.

...Yeah, it's probably just the champagne.

But it really does make some sort of sense. He remembers the first time he met them all, remembers how they were playing table tennis and eating ice cream and clambering all over each other, and how easy their affection was, how comfortable. And even though he always said to people (and told himself) that they made a space for him within days and he slotted right in, something always felt a little wrong. With the three eldest, at least. Sometimes it felt like he was the one person left out of an inside joke, like sometimes when he walked into a room, he'd missed something important and special, but no one would fill him in.

He mentioned it to Andrew once, just because the two of them were having a drink and a chat one evening during filming and it'd been on his mind. Andrew confessed to feeling the same way sometimes, but explained that it was bound to be that way with a group of kids as close as those four. He told Ben, sort of jokingly but sort of not, that he should be grateful that he fitted in as easily as he did, and then Ben felt like a bit of a twat for even mentioning it.

And now, well, maybe it sort of makes sense. A bit.

"I always felt like I was missing something," he admits, and he doesn't really realise he's said it out loud until Anna smiles at him in a sympathetic way and reaches for his hand.

Hers feels warm and small in his and he lets her stroke her thumb across his skin. "We're not total freaks," she grins, "I promise."

Skandar raises an eyebrow. "Speak for yourself," he grins.

Because -- yes -- this sort of reminds Ben that, after all, he is discovering that (unless he's somehow interpreted this horribly wrong) four of his co-stars are sleeping together, all at once, have presumably been doing so for quite a while, and, _oh god,_ Georgie only became legal a few months ago. This is the sort of thing he should be flipping out about, like, telling them to stop, or threatening to tell other people or something. (If he's honest, at this point, he doesn't really know what the correct course of action would be.) But they're all being so -- so -- so _them_ about it, smiling and teasing and cuddling up to each other like he's seen them do many times before, only all the other times didn't involve beds or lack of clothing.

"Did you ever think about it?" Will asks curiously, because there's another lull in the conversation (if you could call this conversation).

Ben frowns. "You mean -- you, all...together?" he stammers, wishing he could be a little more cool about this like they all are. "It never crossed my mind."

"No, I mean," says Will, "any of us. Did you ever think..."

_Oh._

He's tempted to be all coy and evasive, say something like _wouldn't you like to know?_ but something in this situation (or, again, possibly the champagne) is bringing the truth out in him. He's not _blind_ after all -- he was added to an extremely attractive cast, and he knows it. However much he's tried to deny it to himself over the past few years, he knows he and Will have shamelessly flirted on many an occasion, and that Anna's breasts are difficult to ignore and sometimes he still remembers how her lips felt against his. He and Skandar grew pretty close during _Dawn Treader_ filming, talking about things they never would have previously, and maybe there was a spark there that he didn't quite recognise until now. All of these things are true, but he's no _pervert_ , and he can honestly say he's never thought of Georgie that way.

But he can't say he hasn't noticed the way she's been growing up lately.

"Yes," he says, licking his lips nervously. He can't really think of a way to sum it all up that quickly.

Will just smiles, and sort of nods slowly, like he's connecting the dots. Georgie has her lips wrapped around the champagne bottle and Anna is tilting it, saying "Just a little, just a _little_ ," and Ben grins, remembering the bottle of tequila he bought for Skandar's 18th birthday in Mexico and how they all gathered in Ben's trailer one night, and he and Skandar got Georgie and Will P. drunk for the first time. Okay, so that sort of ended with Skandar holding back Georgie's hair as she threw up in the toilet, and Will P. doing a whole two scenes all groggy and hungover the next day, but even so, it was fun, and it's made Ben pretty sure Georgie can handle more than 'just a bit' of champagne.

"Oh, let her have some more," he hears himself saying, and he takes the bottle right off Anna and lets Georgie decide how much she has.

Georgie takes a long sip, and grins toothily at him. One of the straps of her dress slides down from her shoulder. She's not wearing a bra, and Ben's throat tightens.

"Anna's being Miss Protective," Georgie says, rolling her eyes. She lowers her voice, stage-whispering, "Let's not tell her about the tequila incident."

" _What_ was that?" Anna gasps. "Explain yourself, Missy."

Georgie quirks an eyebrow innocently, and then, in a sudden rush of motion, Anna is on top of her, tickling her mercilessly, Georgie gasping for breath. Ben's sure he's seen this happen before, but now the context is _entirely_ different. In very simple terms, Anna's arse is practically in his face, covered only by a pair of lacy black knickers, and Georgie's dress has now been pushed up to her waist, and the noises they're making and the way they're rolling around is doing things to Ben that it probably shouldn't.

Skandar, however, just rolls his eyes. Georgie thrashes suddenly and Skandar slaps her arm. "Elbow in the ribs," he says tiredly. "Ouch."

Ben, feeling more uncomfortable by the second, glances at Will. Will is staring at him with a slightly dazed look on his face, and Ben realises that he may have been doing this for a good minute or so now.

He grins nervously, and Will says, "Kiss me."

"What?" says Ben, ignoring Skandar's sarcastic mutter of "Oh, Will, you're so smooth."

Will's mouth breaks slowly into a smile. "Kiss me," he says again.

There were a few times when Ben thought this might happen, but every time, it didn't, so he'd sort of forgotten about it and assumed it never would. This is why it catches him a little off guard, and why, when he captures Will's lips with his own, it's kind of sloppy and awkward like he's forgotten how his mouth works. That, and the fact that there are three people watching. Oh, and also (naturally) all the champagne.

But it doesn't _matter_ , because it's Will, and in the grand scheme of things this suddenly seems like something they should have been doing a long time ago instead of pussyfooting around the issue and acting like nothing was going on. Will clutches at his shoulder with a warm, sturdy hand, and Ben sort of sighs into his mouth, and then he hears the girls giggling and he can't help but start to laugh himself. He breaks away from Will and looks at them, and they just grin sheepishly at him. Both of Georgie's dress straps have fallen down now, and her cheeks are flushed.

"Do you just kiss people if they tell you to?" Skandar asks, like this is a serious question and he honestly wants to know the answer. He's gained possession of the champagne bottle again and is running his thumb around the rim of it, not looking at Ben while he talks. "Because that's probably not a good idea. _Anyone_ could--"

"Do you mean you?" Ben interrupts. Part of him is surprised at his own confidence, but the other part isn't at all, because this is Skandar and they tease each other like this all the time.

Only, this probably goes a little bit further than just _teasing_ , because then Skandar's lips are on his, and yeah, okay, he kisses like a nineteen year old boy, with a lot of tongue and eagerness, but Ben kind of _likes_ it. It makes him feel like _he's_ nineteen again, making out with someone on his Mum's sofa or something, and he really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is. Skandar's tongue slides along his teeth and he grips Ben's suit jacket and Ben instantly remembers that he's wearing what feels like about twelve layers of clothing. All of a sudden he is far, far too hot, and everything feels a little bit tighter.

"Can I...undress," he says uncertainly against Skandar's mouth, and Skandar sniggers at him. "I mean, is that...okay."

They're not questions, because he already knows the answers, and while some of the events of this evening have surprised him, he's not at all startled when Will starts to help him out of his jacket and Skandar begins unbuttoning his shirt. Skandar's lips are back, hot and wet and insistent, as Georgie's small fingers start tackling his tie.

"What the hell kind of knot is this?" she mutters to herself, and he hears Anna laughing.

All four of them pitch in, team effort, and eventually Ben is shirtless. He thinks he should feel a little weirder about it, at least self-conscious or something, but he doesn't. Possibly because being skin-to-skin with Skandar, and then Will, when both boys kiss him again, feels better than he ever could have imagined. (If he had ever imagined anything like this, of course.)

After a moment, Anna's bright blue eyes are on him, suspicious and curious and sparkling. "You're not gay, are you?" she asks, lips pursed thoughtfully.

"What? No."

"Is there some other reason we're being left out, then?" Anna asks teasingly, and Ben shakes his head at her, grinning.

Her kiss is just like he remembered -- slow and sweet, with her soft, plump lips. But this time they aren't surrounded by cameras and extras, and they can get a little less PG, which he's incredibly thankful for. She presses herself against him and his heart rate quickens. She sighs softly, breasts heaving with the exhale, and Ben sighs with her. This had better _not_ be a hallucination -- if someone put something in his drink, he's going to find them and kill them.

Then a voice says, meekly, "My turn?" and Ben comes hurtling back to earth.

The sensible part of his brain is starting off on some monologue that begins _I can't possibly..._ but the rest of it is occupied with imagining what it would be like. Georgie smiles brightly at him. Ben wants to say that she looks innocent, but the situation she's in begs to differ.

"You're sixteen," he blurts out, and she makes a face.

"Don't worry," Skandar says immediately, "we take care of her."

"Don't we? Little Georgie," Anna teases, ruffling Georgie's hair.

Ben starts to wonder when they brought her into this, and then immediately wishes he didn't. He doesn't want to know. Georgie is smiling at him again, but when he makes no further move, she heaves a great sigh, rolling her eyes.

"I do know how to kiss, Ben," she says, and her voice seems sort of lower and more grown-up all of a sudden. "I'm not, like, twelve or something."

 _But you were, once!_ is the last thing he thinks before she sort of lunges at him and her lips are working against his, confidently parting to let his tongue slip inside her mouth. This is the point of no return, really, he realises. The point where he can no longer blame everything on champagne.

Georgie's mouth tastes like champagne, actually -- everybody's does -- and she pushes closer, copying Anna and pressing herself against his chest. He trails a hand down her back, feeling the crinkly fabric of her dress and the heat of her skin beneath it. When they pull away, Skandar lets out a long, low whistle.

"Well done, mate," he says. "Will practically had a mental breakdown the first time he did that."

"Shut up," says Will fondly, thumping Skandar on the arm.

There's a pause, then, and they all look at Ben. Their expressions are somewhat expectant, and that bothers him, because he's really not the one running the show here.

"What?" he laughs nervously. "You carry on where you left off, don't let me get in the way."

"What if we _want_ you to get in the way?" Georgie asks, considering the question.

"Just -- well," Ben flounders for a moment, "let's see...what happens. Can we -- for now -- just, carry on."

"Really?" asks Skandar, eyebrows raised.

Ben wants to laugh at the way he makes it sound like a warning, like he doesn't know what he's in for, but a moment later he sees why.

Skandar starts kissing Anna, in a way that Ben's never seen anyone kiss anyone. Seeing them together this way has more of an effect on Ben than he thought it would, as he watches their lips press and slide, their hands everywhere but mostly in each other's hair. Will is working on getting Skandar's trousers off, and once again Ben is stunned at the ease of the motion. In any other situation he's sure this would involve a lot of fumbling around, and people doing things at the wrong time, but Will and Skandar seem to know instinctively what each other's next move is going to be. Skandar raises himself off the bed without ever taking his lips off of Anna's, and Will slides his trousers down and off in such a fluid motion that Ben almost misses it.

Georgie is sort of pressed against Anna's back, leaving trails of gentle kisses against her shoulder and reaching around to cup her breasts in her small, pale hands. Skandar wraps his arms around Anna too, reaching between the two girls to fiddle with Anna's bra clasp, and he and Georgie let go, tossing the underwear aside. This is where Ben starts to feel a little dazed. There's too much to look at, too much that he wants to see. Georgie's fingers brush over Anna's dark, round nipples, and they harden under her touch. Will is kissing Skandar's neck, lips sliding hot and wet over smooth, pale skin, as he rubs gently at the bulge in Skandar's boxers.

Skandar and Anna separate, and Ben thinks it's because Skandar needs to make that shaky, breathy sound that he's making right now in response to the slow and steady movement of Will's hand. But then he glances down at Anna's tits, and chuckles. Ben hears something that sounds like " _Somebody_ left a mark," and Anna shakes her head.

"I told her _not_ to," she sighs, and shifts to give Georgie a stern look, and now Ben sees it -- a small round love bite, purpley-red against the pallor of Anna's left breast. Anna sees him looking. "This one," she says, prodding Georgie in the nose, "is like a vampire. Honestly. Watch out for that."

Ben's heart leaps into his throat at the last words and Georgie gnashes her teeth, giggling and trying to bite Anna's finger. Anna says something about how it's lucky she didn't go with the lower-cut dress, but Georgie cuts her off with her lips, in a rather messy kiss that makes Ben suddenly and painfully hard, straining against his trousers.

He can't even keep his dignity by being a bit embarrassed about it, because he can see now that Will and Skandar are in a similar state, and not being at all shy about giving each other some attention. Will's murmuring something in Skandar's ear and Skandar's laughing, soft and low, as Will's hand starts to disappear below the waistband of Skandar's boxers.

"Wait!" Ben blurts out, and then idiotically adds, "I still have my shoes on."

" _What?_ " says Will.

Everybody is staring at him. "I still," says Ben again, "I still have my shoes on. I'm sorry, Skandar, I can't -- I can't see your cock when I still have my shoes on. I mean you can't be _naked_ , when I'm still..."

He sort of trails off, and then turns around, swinging his feet back off the bed and bending over to start undoing the laces. It's this that gives him a chance to sort of reflect on the situation, and he remembers just how insane it is. What if this ruins his friendship with them forever? What if something, somewhere, goes horribly wrong? And he could have prevented it by lacing his shoes right back up and walking out of the door? Will this be a huge mistake? Even if it isn't, will it change the way he sees them, for the rest of his life? At the very least, will he be able to do another interview with Skandar and Georgie without picturing them undoing Anna's bra?

Once he's kicked off his shoes (and, all right, yanked off his socks too just in case), he turns around, ready express all of these concerns and maybe have a bit of a chat about it.

But then he sees Skandar's cock.

And his brain kind of short-circuits.

Skandar's long, and slick, and Will's fist is wrapped around him, moving at a steady pace. He strokes his thumb over the flushed tip and Skandar grips Will's waist so tightly his knuckles go white. They're kissing -- open-mouthed and slightly frantic -- and every now and then Will's rhythm goes sort of off and his mouth slides across Skandar's cheek to his ear and he whispers, "I missed you, I missed you." Ben can't take his eyes off them. Until Georgie's voice says, somewhere to his right, "You're such a sap, Will."

Everybody laughs, and Ben turns to look at her, and discovers that while he was simply taking off his footwear, Georgie was taking off her _dress_ , because now the only thing she's wearing is a pair of pale blue knickers. He looks at her, and tries not to look at her breasts, at the perky pale swell of them, at the soft curve, but then Anna's pointed pink tongue is lapping at a pointed pink nipple, and Ben just gives up and lets himself stare.

Georgie's eyelids flutter closed and her head falls back against Skandar. She shifts on the bed, throwing her long gangly legs carelessly over Anna's, and, as Anna sets to work on getting her revenge for the love bite, and Will's lips travel down over Skandar's chest and stomach, Georgie turns her head and presses her lips to Skandar's. Georgie sort of giggles against Skandar's mouth and Skandar chuckles low in his throat, eyes falling closed as the kiss deepens, and it should be weird, but all it is is weirdly okay.

Georgie's hand is between Anna's legs, stroking her clumsily through thin lace, and Will's head is now almost in Skandar's lap. Ben wants to loosen his collar or something but he doesn't have one anymore. What he really wants to do, actually, is loosen his trousers, just get them _off_ , but he's not quite sure if he's ready for that yet. Despite the fact that, when Will takes the shiny-smooth head of Skandar's cock between his lips and Skandar shudders and grasps Anna's shoulder, Ben feels like he's about to fucking rip the seams.

"Yeah," Skandar murmurs against Georgie's parted lips, "yeah," he says again, and then groans, hips bucking upwards as his cock slides into Will's mouth.

Will's half-off the bed now, his large hands spreading out across Skandar's pale, skinny torso. He sucks Skandar deeper, his mouth full, his eyes closed in concentration, and Skandar squirms, breathless already. Anna moves back, and Skandar's hand slips off her shoulder and onto Georgie's bare thigh. Nobody flinches, it's like both areas of skin are identical to Skandar. Georgie glances down at her breasts, inspecting the blossoming reddish mark.

"That's all you could manage? You suck," she says matter-of-factly, shaking her head at Anna.

"Ha," says Anna, "suck."

The girls giggle, and fall into another kiss, their breasts pressing against each other. Skandar groans again, fingers tangling in Will's hair, and Ben decides that maybe it would be all right if he just undid his zipper. He does, with sweaty fingers, and he rearranges the way he's sitting, and already it feels a lot better. He looks back up and Skandar is smirking at him.

"Don't rip them," Anna's saying as Georgie pulls at the lacy knickers.

Ben feels like he needs some time to prepare himself for seeing Anna naked, but Georgie's too quick, yanking the knickers down in seconds. Anna's left leg slides off the bed, knickers dangling from her ankle, and her legs are open and oh god, oh _god_ she's so beautiful. She's just as comfortable naked as she is clothed, leaning back against the headboard like she's just lounging around watching TV or something. Georgie's hand strokes down over Anna's pale belly, fingers gently teasing the dark hair between her legs, and Anna laughs, her breasts swaying gently with the movement.

Then Ben realises she's looking at him, her eyes heavy-lidded and relaxed. "Ben," she says, "are you okay? That looks really uncomfortable."

For a second he's confused and then he works out that, of course, she's referring to the raging erection he's sporting and the fact that it's still confined by fabric.

"Uh," he says, and she laughs again.

"Take them off," she smiles, and yeah, maybe it's that easy.

Seconds later he's peeling his trousers and boxers off and adding them to the mess of clothes on the floor. Again, he thinks he should feel more self-conscious about this, but there's nothing. Will and Skandar are a little too occupied to notice, and Anna just grins and Georgie says, approvingly, "Wow," and then he's being pulled into the middle, Georgie and Skandar shuffling aside to make space for him.

"This is a really big bed," he says, admittedly mostly to fill the silence, but it's true, it really is. He was wondering why nobody has fallen off yet.

Everyone else kind of mumbles agreement, and Ben turns to his left, seeing that Will is sitting back up too now.

Will grins at him and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hello."

Ben grins back. "Hi."

"I feel a little overdressed," Will frowns, looking down at himself.

"Me too," Georgie chimes in.

Ben swallows as he sees the two of them lock eyes. Mischievous smiles creep across their lips.

"Race you?" says Will, and all of a sudden there are limbs thrashing everywhere as he and Georgie hurry to take their underwear off.

"I win! I win!" Georgie cheers, pale blue knickers now being waved in the air.

Will is a split-second later, throwing his boxers over his shoulder and sighing. "Only _just_ ," he says, and Ben wants to laugh (Will's always been a sore loser) but he's too busy not knowing where to look.

Georgie snuggles up against him, her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his chest. She sighs softly, pressing closer, and Ben thinks of all the other times Georgie has acted like this -- curling up against him on a long flight, climbing into his lap when there's nowhere to sit, asking him for a hug when she's upset. But now she's naked, and he can feel the soft hair between her legs. She shifts again, hooking one of her legs over one of his, and he can feel the damp heat of her against his thigh. He wonders how she's managed not to get completely fucked up by all of this, because somehow, she's still the same Georgie. Yes, she's got tits now (soft and warm against his arm) and she can kiss and, well, God knows what else, but when she slides her head forwards and then suddenly blows a raspberry against his nipple, well -- she's the same Georgie he's always known. This should probably make it feel all the more wrong, but it doesn't. It's oddly comforting.

Georgie cracks up laughing and Ben flicks her on the nose. She wriggles, which causes her to rub herself against his thigh, and Anna gasps "Georgie!" in mock astonishment.

Skandar turns Ben's head to face him, and catches his mouth with wet, open lips. When the first hand touches his cock, he doesn't know whose it is and a shiver of delight runs through his body at the thought. But then he feels the slim fingers, callused fingertips, and he knows it's Skandar, and he pushes up into the fist. The relief is absolutely immense. He wants to know what else is happening, but he doesn't want to open his eyes. Skandar's fingers slide over him, tugging and rubbing and bringing just the right amount of pressure.

And then suddenly they're gone, replaced by a smaller, softer hand wrapping itself around him, and his heart hammers. She drags a little on the down stroke and he flinches, and she says quickly, "Sorry. I'm not an expert."

"That's okay, Georgie," he breathes, and suddenly the alarm bells start ringing, reminding him he's _more than twice her age_ , but then she does something with her wrist and tightens her grip and _fuck_ , that feels really really good.

At this point, it doesn't really matter. He's going to Hell anyway.

The bed wobbles and he opens his eyes to see Will and Anna in front of him, sitting facing each other, their legs entangled. He can see where one of Will's fingers disappears inside her, pushing and thrusting and making her pink-cheeked and short of breath. She's stroking his cock expertly, and from the sight of them Ben gets the feeling they've been doing this longer than anybody else. For the hundredth time he's struck by the comfort and ease of it all, the way Anna instinctively knows when to speed up and when to slow down, and the way Will knows when Anna wants another finger without her ever saying a word.

"They're not _that_ special," Skandar says in his ear, rolling his eyes.

He nudges Georgie's hand away from Ben's cock, and sinks down, and Ben barely has a second to organise his thoughts before Skandar's lips are wrapped around him and he's being sucked into the close, tight heat of Skandar's mouth.

"Show-off," mutters Georgie.

Skandar's mouth is off him just as quickly as it was on, and he murmurs, "C'mere then," to Georgie, who pouts at him for a moment but obeys, clumsily clambering over him so she's on Ben's other side. Skandar kisses her, and Ben gapes because he's doing it with lips that were around his cock a second ago, but apparently, this is no big deal to either of them. Skandar trails a hand down her body, slipping it between her legs, and then he takes Ben's aching cock back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and making Ben feel slightly dizzy. He watches, unable to do anything else, as Georgie's legs part and Skandar slides his fingers over slick folds, rubbing, circling, and making Georgie moan so suddenly that Ben actually jumps.

"She's kind of loud," Skandar tells him, and the vibration of the murmured words against the tip of his cock makes his hips snap automatically upwards.

Skandar just chuckles and goes back down, sucking him harder, taking him deep into his throat. Ben chokes on a gasp and Georgie strokes a soothing hand over his chest.

"Fuck," he hears himself hiss, and Skandar's wicked eyes flicker up at him for a split-second before he does it all over again.

He's good at this, like he's good at everything, steadying him at the base with loosely looped fingers as he slides his tongue down Ben's length, rolls it over the tip. His fingers work faster on Georgie, slippery against her clit, and Georgie cries out and clutches at Ben, writhing against him. Ben's heart rate quickens as she tilts her head up towards him, and their lips meet again. Georgie groans, long and drawn-out, into his mouth, her hot, wet lips open against his. In front of them, Will and Anna are on top of each other, back to front, Will's cock stretching Anna's gorgeous lips and Will's tongue inside her.

Ben can't focus. He's going to pass out, he's going to _come_ , but he _can't_ \-- something tells him this isn't all the night has in store for him. He grasps Skandar's shoulder, and Georgie suddenly shudders against him, gasping, "Oh, God," and then Skandar pulls back, grinning at them both.

"Enough?" he asks, and Ben just nods, his breathing shaky.

"Can someone go get the stuff?" Skandar asks, craning his neck to look behind him at the tangle of limbs that is Will and Anna.

"The stuff?" Ben echoes anxiously. What kind of stuff? Do they have a collection of sex toys and bondage gear?

"Oh, I _always_ have to--" Will starts complaining as Anna clambers off him.

"You don't! I remember, last time, I was the one who--" Skandar argues back.

It seems like this is going to continue for a while, so Anna heaves a sigh and slides off the bed, heading for the bathroom. Ben watches her go, watches the swaying of her hips, the curve of her arse, her gorgeous full legs. There's a bit of clattering that he can hear behind the sound of Will and Skandar's bickering, and then she returns, with a simple toilet bag. She empties it out onto the nightstand, and tosses a small box of condoms and a bottle of lube onto the bed. It's only then that Will and Skandar stop quarrelling.

"I guess this is when Ben freaks out and realises he can't handle this," Skandar says, smirking as he reaches for the condoms.

"No," says Ben indignantly. He didn't realise he looked nervous or uncertain. He was just wondering how this is going to work. Do they draw up diagrams beforehand? Pick names out of a hat? It all seems like it's going to be terribly complicated.

"Oh," says Skandar, pulling a condom packet out of the box, "all right then."

He tosses it to Ben, who catches it clumsily, and Will quirks an eyebrow. Ben catches Will exchanging a glance with Anna, and then suddenly she's there, kissing Ben's neck and taking the condom packet from him with careful fingers. He hears the rip of foil, and feels her rolling the condom onto his cock. He makes an effort to be somewhat smooth and try and lay her gently down on the bed, but she resists, smiling at him as she turns away and gets onto all fours.

_Ohgod._

He's not sure if he can do this with the other three _watching_ like they are. He shuffles forward on his knees, placing trembling hands on Anna's hips, stroking them down over her arse. She spreads her legs wider apart and he brings his hand lower, his fingers gliding easily over slick folds of hot skin. She's so wet, sighing gratefully at the touch, and the sound sends a jolt of arousal straight to his already painfully hard cock. Suddenly, _fuck_ , he has to be inside her, and he shifts, ignoring the faces around him and guiding his cock forwards.

She lets out a soft moan when they touch, rocking back against him and taking him in deeper. The tight heat surrounds him and god, it feels like it's been _so long._ He breathes out "Fu-u-uck," and tries not to listen to Georgie's quiet giggling behind him. The first thrust makes Anna moan again, louder, and his hips swing back and forth again, as he spreads his hands out over the gorgeous milk-white skin of her arse, her back. She's so soft and wet and _hot_ , and, foolishly, he thinks it can't really get much better.

Skandar appears, kneeling in front of Anna, his fingers curled around his cock. Ben just stares, mouth falling open, as Skandar brushes Anna's hair back from her face, strokes her cheek, and then guides his cock between her lips. She takes it gladly. All Ben can see is her gorgeous dark head at the juncture of Skandar's freckled thighs, but just watching her bob back and forth makes Ben want to fuck her harder. She goes between them, back and forth, and he stares down, watching her slide back onto his cock, then forward to suck Skandar's deeper into her mouth.

In his daze of pleasure he almost forgets about Will and Georgie entirely, but then they join them. Georgie runs a gentle hand down Anna's back, and back up again, then slides it round underneath to cup Anna's swaying breasts. When she starts stroking Anna's stomach, Ben tenses up, knowing she's going to go lower. He feels her fingers where he and Anna join, and he slows down, letting her touch. She brushes over Anna's clit and Anna moans around Skandar's cock, and _clenches_ round Ben's, making him swear again and receive a cheeky grin from Georgie. She does it again, again, coming closer, dropping her head and pressing kisses to Anna's back.

Will is at Ben's side, crouched on the bed, his hand resting on Anna's hip. Their lips meet and Will's kiss is hot and needy, and Ben can feel his erection pressing against his hip, rubbing against him with every thrust he takes. They slow down, separate.

"I can..." Ben hears himself offer, and Will swallows and nods, his cheeks pink.

Then all of a sudden Georgie's making space, moving back as Will stands over Anna, one leg on either side of her. His cock is directly at Ben's lips, thick and hard and flushed, and Ben tries to remember how to breathe as he steadies one hand on the hard jut of Will's hip and the other on the soft curve of Anna's, and opens his mouth. It's been a while since he's done _this_ , too, but it comes as naturally as anything once he takes Will into his mouth and he can _taste_ him, and Will's spluttering his name and grabbing a handful of his hair. Ben sucks gently, bringing his hips back, forth, thrusting into Anna's slick heat, and pressing his tongue to the underside of Will's cock. Will sucks in a sharp breath and Ben feels fingers pressing against his skull and he shudders involuntarily, fingernails digging into Anna's skin.

His lips slide, stretched, and he tries to take Will deeper. It's almost an overload of sensation, Will's thick cock filling his mouth, and Anna all around him. He pumps his hips, thrusting into her faster, faster, feeling his orgasm building. He hears a low groan from her and he slides his mouth off Will's cock, replacing it with a tight fist and craning his neck to see what he's missing. He can't really tell, but Georgie is beside Skandar, taking his cock in her hand whenever Anna lets go, and guiding it back to her when she manages to catch her breath. Her other hand is between her legs, working furiously as she watches the scene before her.

Then Ben's eyes meet Skandar's, and Skandar, sweaty, dragging a hand back through his hair, says, "Can we...swap, now?"

Ben is lost for words, but everybody just shifts and adjusts, Anna sliding off him and rolling over onto her back with a long sigh. Ben just stares, motionless. Skandar puts on a condom quick as a flash, and in seconds, he's on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles hooked over one another. They kiss, long and deep, and Skandar's hips piston back and forth as he fucks her hard and fast. Ben wants to be more pissed off about this sudden switch-over, but they look so fucking _good_ it's hard to feel anything at all besides an intense need for somebody to touch him.

He doesn't get his wish, though.

"Georgie," Anna sighs, head rolling to one side, "where's Georgie?"

Georgie crawls over, grinning. "At your service," she says, with a goofy salute.

Ben watches in amazement as Skandar straightens up and Georgie crouches and swings one leg over Anna's head, lowering herself slowly down over Anna's face. He almost wants to look away but he can't bring himself to, and he stares as Anna's chin tilts upwards and her tongue flicks out, stroking across Georgie's clit and then disappearing from view. Georgie catches Ben staring and grins, cupping her breasts in her hands and letting out a groan, her thighs trembling. Skandar's hands travel over Anna's body, his thumbs circling her nipples, his palms smoothing over her belly as he pounds into her.

"Oh, god," Ben hears his own voice saying, and he slumps down off his knees and onto his arse on the bed, weakly, pulling off his condom.

Will comes forward, two fingers slick and shiny, and Ben continues to watch, to stare, as he presses in against Skandar, kissing him slowly, lazily. His hand slides down Skandar's back and Skandar instinctively parts his legs for Will's hand to slip between them. Again, they're entirely at ease with each other, Ben just _can't get over_ that, how simple and comfortable and effortless all of this is for them. He's never had that with _anybody_ , and he's the eldest here.

Skandar goes, "Mmm," then, lower, "yeah," and Ben watches Will's hand draw in and pull back, watches him kissing Skandar's throat and collarbone.

Skandar groans softly, slowing the pace of his thrusts inside Anna, whereas Georgie (watching Will and Skandar, with a perfect view, and Ben really shouldn't be so _jealous_ of that) speeds up, riding back and forth over Anna's mouth now, breathing so heavily that she can't even make any other noise.

It's all so quick -- Skandar's suddenly murmuring, "Yeah. Yeah," and Will's pulling on a condom, and Skandar's bending over, pushing deeper inside Anna. He goes still, pressing his lips to her chest, and she wraps her legs tightly around him. Will runs a hand over the smooth, sweaty skin of Skandar's back, and curls his fingers around the base of his cock, guiding it, pushing the head inside Skandar. Everything is still for a long moment, except for Georgie still rocking against Anna's lips and tongue, and then Will slides deeper, slowly, slowly, until his hips touch Skandar's skin, and he exhales shakily.

Ben stares, at Will with his eyes cast low and his hair sticking to his forehead, and at Skandar with his head rolled back and his eyes shut (but his mouth open, lips gone slack). Will whispers something in Skandar's ear that Ben doesn't catch, and Skandar's lips curl gently at the corners into a lazy smile, and then Will draws back and Ben really _sees_ this time, sees Will's cock sliding forward into Skandar, pushing, stretching. His throat is suddenly very dry and he swallows. His cock is throbbing between his legs, but he can't seem to move to touch it. The movements kick off, re-start, and suddenly everything in front of him is just a blur of tangled limbs and clutching fingers and thrusting hips.

Will's teeth graze over Skandar's neck and their rhythm picks up, and it's like a knock-on effect, every touch affecting every person. Skandar makes a sharp sound and his body jerks at a sudden change of angle, and Will starts muttering his name and other words, each one blurring into the next. Skandar rocks forward, catches Georgie's nipple between his lips, and Will reaches down to trail his fingers across Anna's chest, his fingers tightening at her breast, and this is it, this is _them_ , together, like they always have been and always will be. Will comes, gasping and shuddering, and Ben feels a strange sinking feeling in his heart as he watches.

He feels like he should leave, like he should gather up his things and go. Suddenly he feels like an _intruder_ , unwelcome, and even though he wants very much to stay and ignore his conscience and just enjoy the sight in front of him, it just doesn't feel _right._

But then it's like Georgie reads his mind, because she pulls back and away, and she says, "I think we kinda forgot somebody."

"Oh, oh, no," says Ben hurriedly, "no, it's fine, I get it, this is -- well, I don't _get_ it, but it's--"

"No, we're being idiots," Anna chips in, her voice matter-of-fact and sensible even though her chin is wet and Skandar's still inside her.

"It's just what we're used to, you know," Skandar adds, his voice huskier than usual, the words coming out a little strained.

Will pulls back too, his face flushed. Ben can see him fumbling with the condom and he tries to avert his eyes. "I don't mind," he says, even though he does, because all of this has led to him feeling as incredibly awkward as he does now.

"No -- just -- come on," says Skandar, which doesn't make any sense, but then Ben's being pulled closer to them all again, and he can't say he minds.

Anna pulls him down and kisses him. Her lips are wet with something that's not just saliva and he hates that the thought makes him harder, but it does, it's unavoidable. Will reappears and kisses him too, and his cheeks are hot as he takes Ben's hand and presses something into it. The foil packet surprises Ben but he knows nothing should surprise him here anymore. He can't leave, he doesn't _want_ to, because Will's blue eyes are looking at him expectantly, hopefully, and there's nothing Ben wants more right now than for this to go on.

His fingers are clumsy and slippery as he slides the condom on. The lighting in the room is dim and pinkish and this moment feels more like a dream than any other part of the night. His brain feels dulled by the alcohol and he feels dazed as Will takes his hand and they settle next to Skandar and Anna.

"I kind of wanted this a long time ago," Will confesses, his voice slightly slurred and sleepy.

Ben smiles. "Me too," he says, and once again wonders why it's taken so long, why he was so fucking scared a few years ago, why he always took a step back whenever it seemed like there was a chance for a step forward.

"Doesn't matter though," Will smiles back. "We're here now."

"That was incredibly cheesy," Skandar cuts in informatively, and Will thumps him with a pillow.

It's things like that that are making Ben start to realise that for these four, sex hasn't replaced the relationship they once had, it's simply a part of it. It's almost as though it always has been, as though it's an integral element in the way that they work, and, yeah, this is probably the champagne talking, but he honestly can't remember what it was like before tonight. And he doesn't think he wants to. He actually feels sort of _blessed_ that he's not only been allowed in on this secret, but also given the chance to become a part of it.

When the tip of his cock breaches Will's hole he holds his breath, and grasps Will's hip so tightly that when he moves his hand, there are little white marks where his fingertips were that quickly flush red. Will chuckles softly at him, pulling him closer, and Ben's hips slide forward, his cock sinking deeper into the heat. It's so tight, so _good_ , and Will whimpers quietly and bites his lip as Ben pushes all the way in. Ben can hear Skandar panting now, and Anna murmuring something unintelligible, and he can tell from the slick sounds of skin against skin that they -- and Georgie -- have picked up from where they left off, but he doesn't turn to look at them.

Instead, he pulls back and thrusts again, quicker, one smooth fluid movement, and Will gives him a sharp nod and a moan of his name, and all of a sudden, oh, _god_ , it's easy, it's so easy, it's just moving and touching and going purely by instinct and it _works._ It's not long before the steady slide quickens, roughens, and Ben feels his orgasm twisting through him, making him swear and grip Will's hip again as he pushes deep and groans " _Fuck,_ ", coming hard and fast. His orgasm rolls through his body in waves and he shudders, vaguely aware of Will's fingers stroking through his hair, soothing.

Even when he regains focus, his limbs still feel like jelly, and as Will deals with the clean-up, he just lays there, listening to the sighs and groans that still fill the room. He glances over, sees that Georgie is pressed up against Skandar and Anna, with somebody's fingers between her legs, but he can't even tell whose. Will's back after a few seconds, lying down next to him. They grin at each other when they hear Skandar come, listening to the broken sound he makes in his throat. And then Georgie drops down onto the bed beside them, lying on her back, limbs carelessly splayed out. She exhales loudly, then rolls over, snuggling close to them both and resting her head against Will's shoulder.

"I'm tired," she sighs.

Will smiles, that genuine, big, toothy grin that Ben's only ever seen him use on her. He presses a kiss to her forehead and then she tilts her head up, pursing her lips, her eyelids drooping shut. He laughs quietly and kisses her, gentle and slow, caring, and she pulls back with a happy sigh. Ben turns, nuzzling Will, nestling his head at the slope of Will's neck and shoulder. The skin is hot and he smells like sweat and aftershave and that weird hair product he uses, and Ben inhales.

Georgie rolls over onto her other side, cuddling up to Anna this time and demanding a kiss. Will reaches out and takes her small hand in his, and Anna kisses her slowly, lips sliding soft and wet. Skandar, slipping off Anna and lying down on his side, catches Ben's eye and grins.

"Was that good, then?" he asks. Leave it to Skandar to cut to the chase.

Everyone looks at him expectantly, and Ben grins. He can't help himself.

"Eh," he shrugs, making a face and tilting his hand from side to side in a sort of _so-so_ gesture. "Could've been better."

 

 

 

 

**End.**

  



End file.
